


Mors Omnia Integra

by DaronwyK



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Magic, F/F, F/M, Magical Tattoos, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaronwyK/pseuds/DaronwyK
Summary: Bellatrix introduces Hermione to the power of dark magic. Through a vile curse, she tormente the young woman from beyond the grave.





	Mors Omnia Integra

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DBQ2019Round3](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DBQ2019Round3) collection. 



> Translation: Mors Omnia Integra – Untouched by all except Death  
> AU - Snape survives the Shrieking Shack

o.o.O.o.o

 

“I don’t know, I swear I don’t know.” The words tumbled from Hermione’s lips, over and over again. The pain was never ending and a tiny part of her just wanted it to stop. She liked to think she was a strong person, but in this moment she would have told Bellatrix anything to just make it stop.

 

“Insolent mudblood!” Bellatrix hissed and stood, shaking finely as she looked down at the girl.

 

“I don’t think she’s going to talk,” Greyback said from his place against the wall. He was watching the girl bleeding onto the floor with disturbing fascination.

 

“No…but she will pay for it. Take off her shirt.” Bella grinned wickedly, tapping her wand against her bottom lip. “And hold her down.”

 

Hermione struggled weakly as Greyback tore away her shirt, leaving her upper body naked, save for her thin cotton bra. Her muscle ached, spasming in the aftermath of the cruciatus curse. The places Bellatrix had bitten her throbbed, and she could feel the blood trickling from various cuts and deep scratches. The werewolf pinned her wrists down to the cold marble of the floor. The pain of him grinding the bones against the unyielding stone was sharp and kept her suspended in the moment. Bellatrix came closer and knelt down, straddling Hermione’s thighs.

 

“There is so much about magic that you can’t even begin to fathom. How could you? A few classes and some carefully chosen texts and you think you’re a witch.” Bella leaned down, whispering the words against her ear. “You have no idea what magic can really do, what it really is. Pure power and focused intent. When you harness that, it’s better than sex.” Her empty hand stroked down Hermione’s body, finger tips grazing the side her breast. “Tell me little girl, do you even know what that feels like? The rush of pleasure, desire, need, want all tangling together and sated in the sweaty press of flesh?” Bella drew back, her eyes locking with her victim’s.

 

Hermione shivered, not liking where this was going. Desperately she tried to break Greyback’s iron grasp, only to hear him chuckle.

 

“No…I didn’t think so.” Bella grinned. “The Weasley boy…you want it to be him?” Her nails dug into the softness of Hermione’s stomach, unbuttoning her jeans and dragging the zipper down. “Maybe if you’d been a good girl and told me what I wanted to know, I’d have let you go back to him.” Bella sat up and traced her wand over Hermione’s stomach. “Now, even if you live through what the Dark Lord will do to you when he arrives, you will never know the touch of any wizard who is not marked by the Dark Lord. Your flesh will remain untouched, unless you give it up to one you see as defiled. Your womb empty unless one of our number fills it. **_Mors Omnia Integra._** ”

 

Hermione screamed as a white hot pain lanced into her flesh, dragging across her stomach. She could almost feel the vile twist of magic forcing itself into her, anchoring under her skin and latching on. It was foreign and oily, coating her own magic with its taint.

 

“I will always be inside you now Mudblood, and you will never be able to get rid of me.” Bella leaned down and licked the tears from her face. “You should be grateful for a piece of pure magic inside your filthy body.” She laughed then and got up off her.

 

Greyback released her arms and Hermione curled in on herself, animal instinct making her curl up to try and protect herself. Her stomach was one solid throbbing center of pain. As she lay there, shaking she heard the blast of spell fire and frantic shouting. Arms wrapped around her, pulling her up to her feet. She looked up and felt the tiniest spark of hope. It was the boys. She buried her face against Harry’s neck, clinging to him desperately as they were apparated away, the enraged screams of Bellatrix fading into nothing behind them.

 

The darkness and cold of Malfoy Manor was left behind and they were suddenly lying sprawled on a beach. She was aware of someone wrapping a jacket around her bare upper body and holding her tightly.

 

“You’re safe now, Hermione. You’re safe now,” Harry whispered as he held her.

 

Tears streamed down her face silently. Nothing was ever going to be the same again.

 

o.o.O.o.o

 

Bellatrix had gotten the last laugh, throwing her blade as they’d disapparated from the drawing room. The blade had struck Dobby right in the chest. The poor brave little soul had saved them, bringing them here to safety with the last bit of life and magic in his body. They’d buried him in silence, before coming back to the little cottage. Hermione had clutched Harry’s jacket tight around her, flinching hard when Ron had tried to coax her to let him see her injuries. She gone and locked herself in the bathroom, before opening the jacket and looking in the mirror to see what Bellatrix had done.

 

It was a vivid tattoo, larger than her palm. An ouroboros in black magical ink circled lazily on her lower stomach, just above her pubic bone. Bile rushed up her throat as she realized that this ‘thing’ was lying perfectly on top of her uterus. Like a magical photo, the tattoo moved, caught in an endless circle as it guarded her body. She dug her nails at it, trying to claw it off her skin and the snake reared back and struck. The pain nearly drove her to her knees and she gripped the edges of the skin to stay standing as she sobbed hopelessly.

 

After a while, there was a soft knock at the door.

 

“Hermione?” It was Remus, she’d recognize his soft voice anywhere. “Can I come in?”

 

Hermione unlocked the door and moved back, holding the jacket across her breasts for modesty. Remus came in and closed the door behind him, eyes searching her face. He looked worried, but there was no judgement there.

 

“Can you tell me what happened?” he asked, leaning back against the vanity and trying not to crowd her. “Harry said that he and Ron were locked down in the dungeon, while Bellatrix Lestrange questioned you.”

 

“Questioned?” Hermione’s harsh bark of laughter made her wince. The bitterness in that one word made her heart clench. “Tortured. I didn’t know anything, and she knew it.”

 

“I have some training as a healer, if you’ll let me. Or I can get Bill to bring Fleur, if you’d rather have another witch,” he said.

 

“I trust you,” Hermione said, shaking her head at the thought of Fleur being the one to see what Bellatrix had done to her.

 

“What curses did she use on you?” he asked.

 

“Cruciatus, a cursed blade….and something else.” She clutched the jacket tighter to her. “I don’t know what the last one was…”

 

“Let me see?” Remus reached out and gently, but firmly guided the jacket away from her stomach. His jaw hardened as he looked at the roiling snake, under the long bloody gouges she’s scratched into her belly. “Do you remember the incantation?”

 

“Mors omnia integra,” Hermione said, eyes fixed firmly on the ground.

 

“Let’s deal with these cuts first.” Remus said and went to the potion cabinet and pulled out some wound salve. “I need to ask you something…delicate.” He looked very uncomfortable as he daubed the thick salve over the deep scratches.

 

“Yes…I’m a virgin. She figured that out too.” Hermione sighed. “Why does that matter?”

 

“Dark magic is always strongest when worked in concert with blood, sex, or death magics. Combining all three…makes this powerful,” he said.

 

“She said it would keep me from being with anyone, unless they were a Death Eater.” Hermione felt the tears welling up in her eyes again. Bellatrix had stolen her future from her, and she’d been powerless to stop her.

 

“I’m sorry Hermione,” Remus said and bandaged her torso, turning away a little to let her fasten her jeans. “I’ll try and find something, but magic like this is obscure at best.”

 

“I know.” Hermione took the faded blue t-shirt that Remus handed her and put it on. Even under the salve and bandages, she could feel the snake moving. It was a part of her now, a reminder of just how helpless she’d been.

 

o.o.O.o.o

 

It had been six years since the Battle of Hogwarts. Six years of feeling Bellatrix’s curse twisting under her skin. Her relationship with Ron had died a quick death when even the tamest of caresses ended with her screaming in pain. She’d searched for years, desperate to find some way to undo the dead witch’s magic. Hundreds of books and dozens of experts later, she’d finally admitted that there was no way to fix this. She stared down at the simple white marble headstone hatefully. Bellatrix was dead, her madness ended by Molly Weasley’s wand during the Battle. She hated that a dead woman had beaten her.

 

A dull crack announced the arrival of the wizard she’d reached out to last week. He was the one person left that might be able to help her. Severus Snape had changed a lot in the last six years, the sickly tinge to his skin was gone and his hair was soft and free of the grime she’d always associated with him. He still wore black, but the cut of his clothes were more stylish. Clearly, his business as an independent potioneer had taken off.

 

“Master Snape,” Hermione said quietly.

 

“Miss Granger, this is a strange location for a meeting.” He lifted an eyebrow and came to stand beside her, in front of Bellatrix Lestrange’s grave.

 

“It seemed appropriate.” She swallowed and turned to face him. “I…I have something to ask you. I don’t expect you to say yes, but you’re really the only person left that could help me.”

 

“Bellatrix’s curse,” Severus said a kind of sad comprehension dawning in his eyes.

 

“You know about that?” Hermione paled. The only person alive that knew about the full details of the curse was Harry. She’d only ever told Ron that Bellatrix had cursed her, never the specifics.

 

“She was most proud of herself and crowed quite loudly about it to all of us, at the time,” Severus said. “I assume you asked me here because your attempts to break it have been unsuccessful.”

 

“Yes.” She looked back at the headstone. “I never really thought I’d ever want a family, but knowing that I can’t even have any kind of relationship has been a kind of torture. There isn’t a day when I don’t think about it, or remember her face. What she did to me is something I just can’t move past.”

 

“No one should have to live without the possibility of love, Miss Granger.” Severus reached out and gently turned her face away from the grave. “You don’t have to let her win. Ask your question; you might be surprised at the answer.”

 

Hermione looked into his face, realizing that his eyes were truly black. As a child, she’d just assumed they were a dark brown, that the unrelenting obsidian was a trick of the light. Instead of finding them cold or full of scorn, she could see true concern there.

 

“I wanted to ask if you’d help me feel what it’s like…even if it’s just once.” Hermione felt tears sting at her eyes. Her pride was in tatters to lower herself to ask her former Potions teacher to give her a pity fuck, just so she wouldn’t have to go through the rest of her life wondering what it felt like. The only other option for her was Draco, but he was happily married with a small son. Never mind the fact that she’d sooner die than reveal this to him.

 

“Do you imagine yourself so hideous that a wizard would consider sleeping with you a hardship?” Severus stepped closer to her, just inside her personal space. “You saved my life when you returned to the Shrieking Shack, and you might very well have saved all of us by keeping your bull-headed friend alive. You are brilliant, compassionate, and driven. Bellatrix was an evil, twisted creature who delighted in every kind of sadism imaginable. She wanted to destroy you, but she’s lying there rotting in the ground and you are very much alive. Somehow, I think that having you once would never be enough.” Severus took her hand, and holding her eyes he pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “I would be honoured to help you banish that bitch’s hold on you, for as long as you’d care to have me.”

 

“But…” Hermione was speechless. In all her various imaginings, she’d never thought he’d say yes. She’d anticipated varying levels of rejection and humiliation.

 

“Look at me, Miss Granger. Do you imagine I am often propositioned by attractive young women?” He snorted. “I’ve had precious little go right in my life, I’m not so great a fool as to pass by something that might be mutually beneficial.” His lips quirked a little. “Besides, I always hated Bellatrix…helping you metaphorically spit on her grave has a certain appeal.”

 

“I didn’t think you’d say yes,” she admitted, feeling very off balance.

 

“The infamous know-it-all…speechless. Should I mark this date down for posterity?” He chuckled.

 

“You’ll really help me?” she said quietly.

 

“I won’t let Bellatrix torment you from beyond the grave, though being attached to me could be its own kind of torment,” he said. “May I see the tattoo?”

 

Hermione nodded and unbuttoned the lower part of her shirt with trembling fingers. The familiar black serpent undulated across her skin, partly visible above the waist band of her jeans. She darted a look up at the Potions Master’s face, his attention was fully on the magical tattoo. His hand came forward, fingertips grazing her skin. Hermione braced for the pain that had always come along with that, but there was nothing other than the feel of his touch. The serpent that normally writhed threateningly under someone’s fingers was suddenly completely still.

 

Carefully, he pressed his palm over the snake and flicked his eyes back up to her face.

 

“It seems like it will tolerate me,” he said and then turned his hand, brushing the backs of his fingers across the soft skin of her stomach. “So, shall we see if we can’t banish Bellatrix from your thoughts?”

 

“I think I’d like that.” Hermione nodded, letting go of the breath she’d been holding.

 

“Grab hold of my arm. As charming as the idea of taking you on top of her grave is, I think a bed would be more enjoyable for us both.” A wicked little gleam entered his dark eyes.

 

“She’s taken enough from me, I don’t want to share this with her.” Hermione’s voice took on a determined tone. She stepped closer and took hold of Severus’ arm. This was something that she didn’t want to overthink, or she’d lose her nerve. She wanted to live her life without regret and without the specter of Bellatrix hanging over her. Maybe Severus could help her banish this ghost from her past.

 

This close the smell of old parchment and freshly cut grass seemed to cling to his robes, and then under it all the achingly familiar scent of woodsmoke. Her amortentia scent. She’d always kept that last scent to herself. Her heart ached and she prayed that she wasn’t trading one pain for another. Bellatrix had held power over her body, but with the scent she knew Severus might have the power to crush her heart. As the bone crushing sensation of Apparating surrounded her, the last thing she saw was Bellatrix’s name etched in stone. She swore in that moment that she’d never go back there again. Tonight, she’d finally conquer this curse, once and for all. 

 

    


End file.
